Temutai
|gender= Male |image= |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |voice= IMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness" |appearance= Gray fur with red eyes; towering height |combat= Experienced in Kung Fu; possesses extremely tough skin as defense |fate= Defeated in battle by Po; lost Princess Mei Li as a servant ("The Princess and the Po") Defeated by Po in a rematch at the Jade Palace ("Owl Be Back") }} Temutai is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a strong and powerful warrior who serves as both the leader and king of the Qidan Clan. He made his first appearance in "The Princess and the Po," where he was challenged and defeated by Po in battle. Biography Beginnings Though Temutai's origins are unknown, his legend is renowned throughout the Valley of Peace. Temutai himself claimed in "The Princess and the Po" that he had defeated Kung Fu masters from across the land. Additionally, Tigress mentioned that Temutai's Kung Fu was said to be so strong he could tear an opponent in half without even touching them, while Mantis had commented that he thought Temutai was just a myth. It was presumably through this legendary reputation that Temutai became king of the Qidan Clan. It is unknown how long he has had this position, but another one of Temutai's remarks in the episode indicates that he's had at least one princess as a servant. In exchange for peace, Princess Mei Li's people sent her to the Qidan Clan to become a lifelong servant to the Qidan king; but the princess was replaced every few years because none of them lasted very long. In Legends of Awesomeness In "The Princess and the Po", Temutai was approached by Princess Mei Li and her group of escorts which included Po, Tigress, Mantis, and a few royal servants. Unbeknownst to the princess and her protectors, Mei Li had been brought to the Qidan Clan as an offering to Temutai for peace. The princess was to be his servant for life, which was assumed to be short, as no past princesses had lasted long as servants to the warrior king. Temutai was eager to have Mei Li as his royal servant, but Po, after learning of the plan for the princess, began to stall and tried to deceive Temutai, saying that Tigress was the princess. After nonchalantly requesting her to perform the "Princess Ceremony Dancing Song", Temutai stopped her and grew impatient, and demanded to be given the real princess. Po refused, and he and the others fought off Temutai's warriors to protect Mei Li. But Mei Li herself came to Temutai and surrendered to the buffalo, who accepted the offering. He promised peace, then ordered the young princess to be put in chains. Before she was imprisoned, however, Po stepped in to make a deal with Temutai: that he would defeat any of his warriors, and give up himself, the princess, and Tigress and Mantis to be his servants. Temutai was unimpressed with this offer until Po mentioned that he was the Dragon Warrior. The warrior king was excited, and rose to fight Po, his hunched form straightening and towering in an impressive height above them all. He snapped at Mei Li when she tried to interfere, and then stood to battle Po. Temutai attacked and charged, using his brawn and his horns, and was quickly winning the fight as Po tried to hang on. After getting some encouragement from Mei Li, the panda was struck with an idea. He jumped high in the air and landed on Temutai's shoulders, and by holding onto his ears, he drove him into walls and rocks, much like Mei Li had done to him earlier. Temutai, unable to fight back, eventually collapsed, his face crushed under a stone pillar. Temutai then admitted defeat to Po and ensured peace between Mei Li's people and the Qidan. As a last act, he had rice-balls prepared for Po and the others when they left as per their request. In "Owl Be Back", Po found Temutai and his warriors fighting the Furious Five in the Jade Palace. This time, Po was fast enough to evade Temutai's attacks. Po managed to use a technique (previously used by Fenghuang) that sent Temutai flying into the mountainside. Temutai shouted to Po that the fight was a draw. Personality Temutai is shown to be tough, proud, and short-tempered. Though he is not easy to fool, he is very willing to challenge others and prove his might, especially if he thinks he can win a worthy trophy by doing so. Temutai shows no mercy and has no second thoughts about making Mei Li his servant for life, but when defeated, he fairly accepts his loss. He also tends to talk loudly and over-emphasize words when speaking. Fighting Style Coming soon! Relationships His clan Coming soon! Mei Li Coming soon! Po When Temutai first met Po, he showed immediate disbelief that he was the Dragon Warrior. But upon hearing Mantis and Tigress' comments on the truth of it, as well as Po's wager to battle for Princess Mei Li, he accepted it nonetheless. His nephew Temutai seems to have some disdain for his nephew, as he admitted he never really liked him. Clothing/Outfit Coming soon! Gallery Temutai-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of Temutai King-temutai.png PrincessStyle.jpg View more... Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters